


Pumpkin Boy (Español)

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Calabazas, Crushes de la infancia, Disfraces de Halloween, Final Feliz, Fluff, Halloween, Harry y Draco dándose la mano, M/M, Maltrato por parte de los Dursley, Pre-Hogwarts, Truco o trato, maltrato infantil, y Piratas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Una noche de Halloween, la línea que separa el mundo de Harry de aquel al que realmente pertenece se diluye cuando Harry se encuentra con un niño rubio bastante peculiar.





	Pumpkin Boy (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paoak/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pumpkin Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186416) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 

> Si este fic existe, es porque hace un año mi novia me pidió que escribiera una historia en la que Draco y Harry se conocieran antes de ir a Hogwarts e hicieran truco o trato juntos. Intenté escribirla el año pasado, pero como no terminé a tiempo abandoné el wip. Me lo volví a encontrar meses después entre mis borradores, sin tener ni idea de lo que era, y me volví loca porque me encantó el principio pero NO HABÍA MÁS y me tocaba a mí escribirlo. La vida del escritor es dura. Pero aquí está, ¡y unos días antes de Halloween! ¡Quién lo iba a decir!
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a [Ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununquadius) por corregir la traducción de este fic y por animarme mientras escribía! 💗
> 
> Por favor, leed los tags antes de leer el fic. Hay algunas escenas y menciones de los Dursley maltratando a Harry, y aunque es un fic pre-Drarry, Draco y Harry acaban teniendo un crush el uno en el otro a los 10 años.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad! 🎃

—Veeengaa, te prometo que a las ocho estoy de vuelta. ¡No se enterarán de que no estoy! ¡Están tan ocupados entreteniendo a los pesados de sus invitados que se pensarán que me he ido a la cama!

El elfo se encogió ante su tono.

—Dobby sigue sin creer que esto sea una buena idea, amo Draco.

—¡Me da igual lo que creas! —espetó Draco—. Esta es mi última oportunidad de hacer esto antes de que tenga que pasar todas las noches de Halloween en Hogwarts, y no vas a ser tú quien me lo estropee. Es una orden.

Draco se llenó de orgullo cuando Dobby se inclinó ante él y extendió el brazo. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había convencido a Dobby! Merlín, de verdad iba a hacerlo. Iba a escaparse al Londres Muggle. Todos sus amigos habían dicho que lo harían ese año, y Draco estaba decidido a ser el que tuviera la mejor historia que contar cuando volvieran a verse.

—¿A dónde? —musitó el tembloroso elfo—. ¿Al centro de la ciudad?

—No. Ahí es donde van a estar todos mis amigos, y quiero que mi historia sea una sorpresa. Llévame a… —Miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar el nombre de algún lugar Muggle que conociese. Se encogió de hombros—. Al último sitio Muggle al que mi padre te haya mandado Aparecerte.

Con un estallido ruidoso y un tirón en el estómago, Draco y Dobby se Desaparecieron.

Draco miró a su alrededor y puso mala cara.

—¿Dónde estamos? Este sitio es espantoso. —Y daba un poco de miedo, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

—En P… Privet Drive, amo Draco. —Dobby soltó su mano—. Aquí es donde…

—Me da igual. ¿Dónde están las casas y los niños?

—Por aquí, amo Draco.

***

—¡Jade, espérame!

—¡Uuuhh, voy a mataros!

—¡Aaahhh! ¡¡¡Noooo!!!

Harry soltó una risita. Aquel debía de ser el disfraz de fantasma más absurdo que había visto en toda la noche, pero esas dos idiotas estaban corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello. Qué crédulas eran; ¡los fantasmas ni siquiera existían!

Se llevó a la boca otra de las chocolatinas que había mangado de la bolsa de Dudley. Le quedaban cinco. Tendría que acabárselas antes de que los Dursley volvieran a casa, o sin duda se metería en un lío.

Otro grupo de niños se acercó al número 4 de Privet Drive, y Harry los espió por entre las fucsias de tía Petunia. Ah, conocía a esas niñas; eran el grupito popular de tercero. Se preguntó si seguirían siendo igual de populares al día siguiente si sus compañeros de clase se diesen cuenta del peculiar parecido que había entre su disfraz grupal y los langostinos pasados y apestosos que la señora Figg cocinaba en ocasiones especiales. Qué pena que Harry fuera el único niño del barrio que había tenido que sufrir la tortura que eran las habilidades culinarias de la señora Figg.

Otro niño pasó caminando por delante de su casa. Harry por poco no lo vio, porque llevaba puesto lo que parecía un disfraz de la Muerte extremadamente caro; su túnica era de un negro profundo y le llegaba hasta los pies, y al hombro llevaba una especie de… bolsa, tan grande que cualquiera pensaría que planeaba cargar un cadáver. El disfraz habría sido realista de no ser porque llevaba puesto un sombrero puntiagudo que hacía que pareciese un enorme cono de helado andante.

Pero nada de aquello importaba, porque aquel niño era _nuevo_. Harry nunca lo había visto, y no parecía que supiese muy bien adónde ir; no paraba de lanzar miradas al número 5 de Privet Drive, como si no supiera si la casa se lo comería si intentaba acercarse.

Era su oportunidad de hacer un amigo. Uno al que Dudley todavía no podía haber amenazado para que lo odiase.

Harry gateó a toda prisa hacia la ventana y se coló en el salón. Estuvo a punto de encender las luces, pero cambió de idea y entrecerró los ojos, buscando en la estancia algo que pudiera utilizar como disfraz. Su mirada se posó en el antiguo armario en el que tía Petunia guardaba sus fulares, pero no se atrevía a coger uno de esos. Sin embargo, eso le recordó que le había robado a Dudley una bufanda vieja para limpiarse una herida la primavera pasada. La había escondido debajo de su cama, y estaba bastante seguro de que seguía ahí.

Un par de minutos después, Harry se miró en el espejo y decidió que su disfraz de pirata era medio decente. Sus gafas estaban algo torcidas, pero al menos sujetaban la bufanda para que tapase su ojo. La ropa le quedaba enorme y olía un poco mal, pero por una vez no le importó. ¿Acaso no olían mal los piratas?

Estaba a punto de volver a salir cuando recordó que tenía que tapar su cicatriz. No podía arriesgarse a que el viento le apartase el flequillo; estaba seguro de que aquel niño pensaría que Harry era un bicho raro si la veía. Era lo que los Dursley siempre le llamaban.

¿Llevaban gorro los piratas? Harry se encogió de hombros y corrió a buscar uno de los que Dudley ya no usaba.

Salió corriendo de casa y buscó con la mirada aquel sombrero puntiagudo. Pero se dio cuenta, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, de que aquel niño no estaba por ninguna parte.

Avanzó algunos pasos, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la acera. Aquello no era una buena idea; si los Dursley descubrían que se había escapado del siniestro dormitorio de invitados de la señora Figg, estaba perdido.

El niño seguía sin aparecer. Decepcionado, Harry agarró un palo del jardín y le dio un golpe a la hierba. Agh, debería haberse quedado detrás de los malditos arbustos.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?

Harry se giró de un salto. ¡Era el chico puntiagudo! Sí que le pegaba ese adjetivo, pensó Harry: tenía una barbilla extremadamenre afilada, y la forma en la que su ceja estaba alzada mientras observaba a Harry con cara de desprecio le recordó a Harry a un triángulo perfecto.

—Eh… soy un pirata. ¿Ves? Esta es mi espada. —Levantó el palo.

—¿En serio? —El niño también tenía un acento muy pijo—. Porque parece que hayas escapado de Azkaban, la verdad.

—¿Azka-qué?

—Claro, no sabes lo que es eso. —Su ceño se frunció aún más—. No sé por qué pensé que hablarle a un Muggle sería una buena idea.

—¿Qué acabas de llamarme? —Sí que era raro aquel niño. Y también un poco borde. Pero a Harry ya empezaba a gustarle; al fin y al cabo, no costaba ver que estaba esforzándose por ocultar el hecho de que estaba perdido, y eso hacía que su indignación fuera más adorable que molesta.

—Nada.

Harry no supo qué contestar a eso. Pasó un momento, y el niño cambió el peso de pierna.

—¿Y tú de qué vas disfrazado? —preguntó Harry.

El niño resopló.

—¡Deberías revisarte la vista si tienes que preguntar! ¡Soy un mago, por supuesto!

—Los magos no se visten así —apuntó Harry.

—¡¿_Disculpa_?!

La expresión de ofensa del niño fue tan exagerada e inofensiva que le sacó a Harry una risita.

—¡No es culpa mía que parezcas la Muerte!

—¡Puedo asegurarte que _no _parezco la Muerte!

Qué orgulloso era aquel niño. Harry suspiró. Debería cambiar de tema si quería tener alguna oportunidad de hacerse su amigo.

Se sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo y se la tendió al niño.

—Ten. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño le observó con recelo.

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú?

—Qué nombre tan raro. —Draco aún no había aceptado la chocolatina, pero Harry mantuvo el brazo en alto—. Yo soy Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero por fin aceptó la chocolatina.

—No me gusta ese nombre.

—¿Por qué? —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, simplemente no me gusta. —Draco inspeccionó la chocolatina con minuciosidad, como si nunca antes hubiera visto un envoltorio con forma de calabaza—. Creo que voy a llamarte de otra forma.

—¡¿Qué?!

Draco se llevó la chocolatina a la boca y asintió.

—A partir de ahora, te llamaré Calabacito.

—Mira que eres raro —dijo Harry. Cuando el chico levantó la barbilla con actitud desafiante, Harry le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. No te preocupes, Puntiagudito. Me gusta lo raro.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan engreído?!

—Por lo menos no soy un niñato puntiagudo —replicó Harry.

Draco apretó los puños.

—¿Vas a venir a hacer truco o trato conmigo o no?

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Él, haciendo truco o trato? Dios… si los Dursley se enterasen se metería en un buen lío, pero Harry tenía tantas ganas de hacerse amigo de Draco… ¡Draco, que quería hacer truco o trato con él!

—Claro —dijo Harry con indiferencia—. Venga, vamos.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry estaba tan bien que quería ponerse a dar saltos de felicidad, y se comió otra chocolatina para celebrarlo. Después de todo, ¡no todos los días conseguía hacer un amigo!

Pasaron por delante de una casa con decoraciones de Halloween y Draco se detuvo.

—¿No deberíamos, ya sabes, llamar a alguna puerta en algún momento? Quiero llenar esta bolsa.

—Oh, eh… claro. Deberíamos. —Harry le lanzó una mirada a la casa. Los Dursley conocían a aquella familia—. ¿Por qué no, eh… vas a llamar ahí? Y yo te espero… allí. —Señaló un arbusto cercano.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero… no puedo. —Agh, cuánto le costaba decir eso. Solo quería hacer truco o trato como cualquier otro niño. Sintiendo la frustración crecer en su cuerpo, Harry retrocedió un paso—. No pasa nada, estaré justo ahí.

—¿Pero por qué…?

Harry ya se había echado a correr.

Mientras esperaba a que Draco volviera, Harry se abrazó las rodillas. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y lo odiaba, pero es que estaba _tan _frustrado. ¿Y si Draco lo odiaba por ser tan raro? ¿Y si se cruzaba con otros niños y decidía que Harry no merecía la pena? Oh, Dios… ¿y si se encontraba con _Dudley_?

No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, apretando los puños y pensando, _Bueno, pues si se encuentra a otros niños y me deja aquí, ¡él se lo pierde! Puedo hacer otros amigos, no necesito a Draco. No necesito a nadie…_

—¿Estás ahí, Calabacito?

Harry casi se pone de pie de un salto.

—¡Sí!

—Ah, vale. Eres tan pequeñajo que por un momento casi te confundo con un gnomo. —A Harry no le molestó el insulto. ¡Draco había vuelto!— ¿A qué vino todo eso, por cierto? ¿Por qué no podías venir conmigo?

—Eh… no, por nada. ¿Has conseguido llenar un poco la bolsa?

—No mucho. Ese estúpido Muggle no quería darme más que dos barras de chocolate. Pero no cambies de te…

—¿Qué es un Muggle? —interrumpió Harry a toda prisa—. Antes dijiste la misma palabra.

—¿Qué más da? Lo que importa es…

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Dime tú por qué no puedes hacer truco o trato! ¡Yo pregunté primero!

—¡Pues yo pregunté de segundo! —Un grupo de niños con sus padres pasó a su lado, y Harry se tapó la cara con las manos—. ¿No podemos hablar de esto en otro sitio? —siseó.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa!

Harry retrocedió un paso, encogiéndose ante el tono estridente de Draco. No podía llamar la atención; no podía dejar que nadie le viese. Si sus tíos lo descubrían estaba perdido. Tío Vernon se cabrearía _muchísimo_, y siempre gritaba tanto cuando estaba cabreado…

Una mano suave se deslizó sobre la suya.

—¿Adónde vas? —Draco sonaba asustado—. ¡No puedes dejarme solo!

—Pues… —A Harry le costaba respirar. Draco le estaba _dando la mano_. Nadie le había dado nunca la mano—. Es que no puedo dejar que nadie me vea fuera de casa. Sígueme, te prometo que te lo explicaré.

Caminó a toda prisa hacia la casa de la señora Figg. La forma en la que Draco estaba apretando su mano con firmeza lo calmó un poco. No estaba solo. Estaba con su amigo. Todo saldría bien. Al fin y al cabo, aún no le había visto nadie.

Cuando llegaron a la valla de madera que rodeaba el jardín trasero de la señora Figg, Harry le indicó a Draco que no hiciera ruido, soltando su mano.

—Conozco un atajo —dijo con seriedad, y con pericia gateó por entre los arbustos que rodeaban la valla.

—¡¿Quieres que...?!

—_Shhhh_. Sí. Venga, sígueme.

Una vez dentro. Harry ayudó a Draco a salir del pequeño agujero en las tablas de madera. No se le había ocurrido que no todos los niños de su edad cabían por los mismos sitios que él.

Ni siquiera sabía si Draco era de su edad.

—Mi túnica está llena de _barro_ —se quejó Draco, soltando su bolsa para frotarse las rodillas y los brazos con urgencia—. ¡Mis padres me matarán si se enteran de que me he escapado!

Harry soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡¿En serio?!

Draco se lo quedó mirando.

—No —dijo, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de horror de Harry—. Claro que no, es una forma de hablar.

—Ya. —_Seguro que ahora piensa que soy raro_—. Estaba de broma, Puntiagudito.

Draco no pareció muy convencido, pero estaba claro que le preocupaba más el estado de su disfraz. Harry observó, inquieto, mientras Draco se acuclillaba para inspeccionar su ropa. Estaba bastante a salvo en el jardín, pero tenía que tener cuidado. Si la señora Figg decidiese apartar la vista de la tele y mirar por la ventana…

—Así que tú también te has escapado —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Nunca te había visto.

—Pies. Resulta que tengo dos. —Draco se dio por vencido con su ropa y se sacó el puntiagudo sombrero para peinarse el pelo con los dedos, colocándolo bien con cuidado. Tenía unas cuantas ondas delicadas, advirtió Harry—. Si eres de por aquí, ¿cómo es que no puedes dejar que te vean?

Harry tragó saliva. Le habría encantado no tener que dar ninguna explicación y poder ser, por una noche, un niño normal. Pero se lo había prometido a Draco.

—Mis tíos se enterarían de que he salido. Se supone que tengo que quedarme aquí, en la casa de la señora Figg, mientras ellos van a hacer truco o trato con mi primo.

—¿Llevaron a tu primo pero no a ti? —Draco hizo un mohín—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás castigado?

—Pues… —Harry dudó. ¿Cuánto le podía decir a Draco? Nunca antes había hablado de ello. Buscó signos de rechazo en la expresión de Draco, pero el chico parecía meramente curioso. ¿Y acaso no había que decirles la verdad a los amigos?— La verdad es que… siempre estoy castigado.

Draco levantó las cejas.

—Guau. ¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé. —Harry se encogió de hombros, deseando no tener que explicarlo. No quería tener que decirle a Draco que había algo sobre él que era malo, que era _sucio_—. Supongo que no quieren que manche su reputación.

—Guau —repitió Draco—. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

—¿No estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas?

—Es que tus respuestas no son precisamente satisfactorias.

Madre mía, sí que era testarudo.

—Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa. Solo puedes hacerme una pregunta más, y luego tienes que parar. Elige con cuidado.

—¡¿Solo una?! —El tono quejumbroso de Draco hizo que Harry estuviera a punto de sonreír y tuviera que morderse el labio—. Vale. ¿Vas a poder hacer truco o trato conmigo?

—Oh. Eh… me encantaría, pero de verdad que no puedo dejar que me vean, así que…

—¿Y si te tapamos la cara? Más aún, quiero decir.

Harry frunció los labios.

—Supongo que eso podría funcionar, si tuviéramos algo con lo que… ¿A Dónde vas?

Draco estaba volviendo a gatear por entre los arbustos, su bolsa olvidada en el suelo.

—¡Espérame aquí, vuelvo ahora!

Harry agitó los brazos, pero Draco ya se había marchado. Se agazapó bajo la ventana del salón con resignación. Como estaba refrescando, se tapó las rodillas con la enorme bolsa de Draco y esperó.

Cuando volvió a aparecer por debajo de la valla, Draco llevaba en las manos una enorme calabaza. Volvió a sacudirse la túnica, refunfuñando, y después se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

—Pruébate esto.

—Pr… ¿En la _cabeza_?

—No, tonto, en el pie.

Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada. Tomó la calabaza de su regazo, examinando la amplia abertura en su base, los ojos furiosos y los dientes puntiagudos que alguien había tallado en ella.

—¿Acabas de robar esto del jardín de alguien?

—Por la mañana ya no les hará falta. Venga, póntela, que quiero…

—Llenar tu bolsa, lo sé. —Harry se llevó la calabaza a la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que no le iba a entrar y se puso a rascar los lados del agujero—. Debería entrar a por una bolsa para mí.

—¿Y si te pillan? —preguntó Draco. Estaba claro que la idea de quedarse solo no le hacía demasiada gracia, y Harry tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Era agradable, eso de estar con alguien que no quisiera que desapareciese de su vista. Incluso si ese alguien era un idiota un poco pijo. También era divertido y simpático.

—Tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Supongo que tendré que… y sé que esto puede sonar increíble… ser sigiloso. —Le sacó la lengua a Draco cuando el niño le hizo el corte de manga—. No te preocupes, Puntiagudito, no me va a pasar nada. No todos tenemos que anunciar nuestra presencia allá donde vamos. —Le tendió a Draco la calabaza—. Sigue rascando los bordes, ahora vengo.

Unos minutos más tarde, sonriente por haber completado su misión con éxito y bolsa en mano, Harry hizo un curioso descubrimiento.

—¡Esto _apesta_! —se quejó, tratando de no respirar por la nariz mientras metía la mano por el pequeño espacio entre su garganta y el agujero de la calabaza para ponerse bien las gafas.

—Pues qué bien que te hayas dejado puesto el gorro. —Draco tomó la mano de Harry y tiró de él—. Venga, vamos.

Y así emprendieron la marcha: tomados de la mano hasta los arbustos, y después caminando juntos hacia la primera casa mientras la atención de Harry alternaba entre el olor apestoso de la calabaza y la emoción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Iba a hacer truco o trato! ¡A conseguir sus propias chuches! ¡Y con un _amigo_! Harry subió las escaleras de la casa a saltitos, y dio un par de saltos más mientras Draco llamaba al timbre.

Mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta, Draco se giró para mirarle.

—¡Ahora sí que eres un Calabacito de verdad!

Como Draco no podía verle la cara, Harry se permitió sonreír hasta que le dolió.

—Y tú estás tan puntiagudo como siempre —dijo, estirando el brazo para rebotar la palma de su mano contra la punta del sombrero de Draco.

La familia no lo reconoció. Tampoco la siguiente, ni la siguiente; tan solo lo felicitaron por su disfraz y llenaron su bolsa con barras de chocolate, serpientes de gominola, ojos y arañas comestibles. Harry estaba tan contento que tuvo el valor de volver a darle la mano a Draco mientras bajaban la calle llena de niños corriendo, padres desesperados y brillantes decoraciones móviles. Draco no dijo nada, ni tampoco apartó la mano cuando Harry chocó sus nudillos contra los de él y envolvió con los dedos la palma sudorosa de Draco.

Dos niños pequeños cruzaron la calle corriendo unos metros por delante de ellos. Uno de los niños, varita de plástico en mano, estaba riéndose y chillando, repitiendo “¡Abracadabra!” una y otra vez mientras la agitaba apuntando al otro.

Draco dio un respingo y se detuvo, apretando la mano de Harry con tanta fuerza que le dolió. Harry se giró para mirarle, y vio que estaba retrocediendo un paso, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

—¿El qué? ¿Cruzar la carretera corriendo?

Draco se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que estaba conmocionado; su mano, que aún estaba aferrada a la de Harry, estaba aún más caliente y sudada que antes.

—¡Gritar esas palabras así, sin más! ¡Agitar una varita tan a la ligera! ¡Ni siquiera tienen edad para…!

—Espera… ¿te da miedo la magia?

La cara de Draco se contrajo aún más, como si las palabras de Harry le resultasen ofensivas.

—No me da _miedo_. Es solo que... —levantó la barbilla, lanzándoles una última mirada a los niños, que corrían ya a lo lejos—. Es solo que creo, como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, que hay que usarla con cuidado.

—O sea, que _crees en la magia_ —dijo Harry, incrédulo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿_Cinco_?

—¡Tengo diez años y cuatro meses, que lo sepas! Yo no tengo la culpa de que los Mugg… —Frunció los labios, sacudió la cabeza—. No tengo la culpa de que seáis tan inconscientes del mundo que os rodea.

_Otra vez esa palabra_, pensó Harry. Pero no dijo nada; ya descubriría más adelante lo que significaba.

—Así que tenemos la misma edad. Me lo estaba preguntando.

—¡¿Tú tienes diez años?! —Ya habían emprendido la marcha, y no fue hasta ese momento que Draco le soltó la mano—. ¡Merlín, y yo que pensaba que era pequeño para mi edad! Pensaba que tenías, no sé, ocho años y tres cuartos como muchísimo.

Harry resopló.

—¿_Merlín_? ¿Estás seguro de que eres de este siglo?

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ocho años? —replicó Draco, y por su tono de voz Harry supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no me sorprendería que mis tíos me hubieran mentido sobre mi edad. Pero en serio, ¿de dónde demonios eres y qué clase de idioma habláis ahí?

—De un reino que existe más allá de tu dimensión mortal.

—Ja, ja. —Harry le dio un codazo en el costado mientras llamaban a otro timbre—. ¡Dímeloooo!

—No.

—¡Yo te conté lo de mi familia!

—Da igual.

—¡A mí no me da igual!

—¡Sigue sin dar igual, ¿vale?!

Harry no fue capaz de sonreír cuando el hombre que les abrió la puerta alabó su disfraz mientras les daba unas cuantas chocolatinas. Y un momento después, cuando el hombre cerró la puerta y Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la acera sin esperar a Harry, Harry apretó los puños, tan furioso que de pronto podía sentir una presión en el pecho.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres ser mi amigo, ¿a que no? —gritó mientras alcanzaba a Draco—. ¡Pues no me importa, pero dímelo a la cara!

Draco se giró para mirarlo, y lo único que Harry quería era quitarse la apestosa calabaza de la cabeza para que Draco pudiera ver la rabia en sus ojos. Eso sí, era una suerte que no pudiera quitársela; y es que podía sentir las lágrimas llenando sus ojos, y eso sí que no quería que lo viera Draco.

—¿Te crees que a mí me alegra todo esto? —Draco agitó los brazos con frustración—. ¿Que me alegra no poder contarte cosas sobre mí como tú has hecho? ¡Pues no! ¿Así que podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y seguir haciendo truco o trato?

—N…¡No! Por lo menos… no sé, por lo menos dime por qué no puedes contármelo. Acabas de decir que te _gustaría _contármelo, ¿no? Pues no sé, ¡deja de pensar en tu estúpida bolsa un momento y al menos dame una explicación!

Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

—Es que… ¿Alguna vez has tenido un secreto de esos que no puedes contar porque afectan a más gente aparte de ti?

—No —dijo Harry con osadía—. Nadie me cuenta sus secretos, y aunque alguien lo hiciera, nadie quiere oír lo que tengo que decir. Y si lo intentase, nadie me creería —añadió, recordando todas las ocasiones en las que los Dursley lo habían llamado mentiroso.

—¿No…tienes ningún otro amigo?

—No. —Harry pestañeó con mucha fuerza, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una lágrima. Se deslizó con rapidez hasta su garganta, y Harry fingió estar rascándose para limpiarla.

—Guau. —Draco le echó un vistazo a su bolsa y después miró a Harry mientras se mordía el labio. Un momento después, sus hombros se hundieron—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que llenar una bolsa con golosinas no es ni de lejos tan guay como ser el primer amigo de alguien. —Harry se rió con un bufido incrédulo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta—. ¡De verdad! ¿Y sabes por qué? De donde yo vengo, tus primeros amigos son sagrados. No puedes traicionarlos. Por eso sigo llevándome bien con Crabbe y Goyle, los idiotas de mis mejores amigos. Fueron los primeros amigos que hice en toda mi vida. Y eso significa que si yo me convierto en tu primer amigo… ¡siempre te tendré como amigo!

Harry no tenía ni idea de si todo aquello era cierto o si Draco se lo estaba inventando para hacerle sentir mejor, pero estaba claro que estaba funcionando.

—¿Sería tu amigo Muggle?

La sonrisa de Draco flaqueó un momento antes de volverse radiante.

—Sí, mi amigo Muggle. —Extendió la mano—. ¿Qué me dices? Yo creo que ya tenemos bastantes chuches como para buscar un sitio guay donde compartirlas. Y te contaré todo lo que pueda sobre mí.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco. Ya le salía de forma natural, pero aún así su corazón se aceleró. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Draco y él eran amigos!

—Sígueme —dijo Harry, echándose a andar y tirando de Draco—. ¡Te voy a enseñar mi parque favorito!

***

—¡Tienes que estar de broma!

—¡Te lo juro! —Harry se rio tan fuerte que casi escupe el osito de gominola que tenía en la boca—. Dudley siempre hace lo mismo: si no consigue lo que quiere después de amenazar con hacer alguna tontería, _la hace_, sea lo que sea lo que dijo que haría. Una vez tía Petunia le tuvo que comprar una tele nueva porque tío Vernon se negó a comprarle un caballo como mascota. ¡Un caballo! ¿Quién quiere tener un caballo? Lo único bueno de todo ese lío fue ver la cara de Dudley cuando su tele se partió por la mitad. Bueno… o la cara de tío Vernon cuando se lo encontró. Menuda experiencia.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, y Harry se recostó contra el muro tras el que se habían escondido, justo al lado del parque. No había nadie por allí, y Draco y Harry habían pasado unos minutos jugando en los columpios, pero después Harry había decidido que lo más seguro sería no estar a la vista. Por si las moscas.

—Una vez me encontré a Crabbe chupando una loncha de bacon como si fuera una piruleta cuando se le cayeron todos los dientes de leche en solo unas semanas —dijo Draco, riéndose al recordarlo—. Pensó que nadie le vería.

—Pfff. —Harry sacó otra barra de chocolate de su envoltorio—. Cuando teníamos ocho años, Dudley siempre escondía todos sus caramelos debajo de la almohada para que sus padres le compraran más, y más, y más. Y de repente, una mañana, nos despertó un grito _diabólico_. Pensé que alguien se estaba muriendo, te lo juro. Pero cuando corrí hasta el piso de arriba para ver lo que estaba pasando, ¡había un ratoncito corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta con un caramelo en la boca! Tío Vernon intentó convencer a Dudley de que aquel era el Ratoncito Pérez, pero tía Petunia apareció por el pasillo y se puso a chillar como una histérica, y Dudley se puso a berrear. Así que tío Vernon intentó obligarme a que atrapase al ratón y lo sacase de la casa.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Qué va —dijo Harry—. Lo tuve en mi alacena todo el día y a la mañana siguiente lo metí en la mochila de Dudley. Mereció la pena no dormir casi nada en toda la noche.

Draco soltó un bufido muy poco elegante.

—Menudo elemento estás hecho, Calabacito —dijo, tocando la calabaza que Harry había dejado en el suelo—. Pero bueno, ese idiota se lo merecía. ¡Todos se lo merecían! ¡No me puedo creer que te hagan dormir en una alacena como si fueras un maldito elfo doméstico!

—No me digas que también hay elfos domésticos en este reino del que vienes. ¿Qué son? ¿Elfos que tienes como mascota? ¿Elfos que viven en casas _embrujadas_? Espera… ¿vivís siquiera en casas, o es más bien como una pradera donde cada persona vive en una flor, o…?

—¡Pues claro que vivimos en casas! ¡De hecho, yo vivo en una mansión!

—Oooh, qué guay —dijo Harry—. ¿Tus padres son ricos, o qué?

—Algo así, sí.

Harry sonrió con amargura.

—Qué pena que no vayamos a volver a vernos. Me habría encantado quedarme a dormir en tu casa. —Draco le pasó un ojo de gelatina, que Harry aceptó—. ¿Alguna vez has invitado a tus amigos a dormir en tu casa?

—¡Pues claro! Crabbe y Goyle se quedan de vez en cuando, y también Theo. Suele ser divertido hasta que Goyle se pone a roncar. Casi me das envidia por no haber tenido que soportar la abominación que son esos sonidos.

—Bah, no pueden ser peores que los que hace tío Vernon. —Harry tragó saliva—. Preferiría cualquier cosa antes que tener que soportar a tío Vernon, la verdad.

Draco se lo quedó mirando sin contestar, y Harry se maldijo. De pronto, estaba seguro de que acababa de estropear la conversación, y tal vez incluso su amistad. Empezó a preguntarse cómo podía o bien quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir o bien decirle a Draco que dejara de mirarle como un idiota cuando Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a Harry un beso suave en la mejilla.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Cuando se giró, fascinado, Draco se había reclinado contra el muro y estaba mirando a la nada, sonrosado, apretando los puños mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

Harry se lo quedó mirando y después se recostó contra el muro, su mirada perdida en un árbol cercano.

Draco acababa de darle un beso. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había besado. Tía Petunia nunca lo había hecho, aunque siempre le daba a Dudley un beso de buenas noches antes de apagarle la luz. Tampoco lo había hecho Sarah Meyers, la niña a la que Harry le había regalado un dibujo de un corazón sonriente el día de San Valentín en infantil. Se imaginaba que sus padres sí le habían dado besos, pero no podía recordarlo. Le gustaba pensar que sí; de hecho, cuando había pasado por esa fase de pesadillas diarias a los seis años, se había pasado noches enteras fantaseando sobre ello.

Pero Draco le había dado un beso.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, Harry volvió a mirar a Draco. Estaba aún más rojo que antes, por lo que Harry supo que tampoco era normal besar a tus amigos en la mejilla en el lugar del que Draco venía.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago y, tras un momento de indecisión, se inclinó para devolverle a Draco el beso. Su mejilla estaba más caliente de lo que se había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que estaba refrescando.

Aún sin mirarle, Draco cogió otra chocolatina con envoltorio de calabaza del pequeño montón que habían puesto encima de la bolsa de Harry. Era la última del puñado que Harry le había robado a Dudley. Se llevó a la boca la chocolatina y alisó el cuadrado envoltorio naranja de ojos furiosos y dientes serrados.

—Tu mundo es muy diferente al mío —le dijo Draco a Harry, presionando el envoltorio contra su pierna. Levantó la vista y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa pequeña, bonita; una sonrisa tan diferente a sus muecas y mohines que Harry no pudo apartar la mirada—. Me alegra haberte conocido.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: le devolvió a Draco una sonrisa resplandeciente y, una vez más, le dio la mano con convicción.

—A mí también.

Mientras se guardaba el envoltorio de calabaza en el bolsillo, Draco apretó la mano de Harry.

—Pero las chocolatinas de calabaza tampoco son muy comunes por aquí —añadió Harry—. Mi tía Marge se las trajo a Dudley al volver del extranjero.

—Y apuesto a que a ti no te trajo nada —masculló Draco mientras, con bastante torpeza, acariciaba el nudillo de Harry con el pulgar.

—Vaya si me trajo algo. —Harry fingió que rebuscaba en su bolsillo—. Esto de aquí —dijo, y sacó la mano del bolsillo haciendo el corte de manga.

Draco soltó un bufido.

—¡Son todos estúpidos! —dijo, volviendo a inclinarse hacia delante—. Ten, llévate algunas de mis…

—¡POTTER!

El mundo de Harry se detuvo.

—Mierda —murmuró—. Mierda, mierda, mierda, tenemos que irnos. —Metió sus chuches en la bolsa a toda prisa y después hizo lo mismo con las de Draco, levantando la vista para ver qué era lo que estaba impidiendo que Draco le ayudase, que entrase él también en pánico…

Draco estaba mirando a Harry, boquiabierto.

—¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, RATA ESCURRIDIZA! ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!

—¡Venga, Draco, tenemos que irnos! —siseó Harry a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de adónde ir o de cuánto empeoraría eso las cosas. Pero en ese momento no le importaban tío Vernon ni sus gritos, ni tampoco sus golpes en la puerta de la alacena, casi tan ruidosos como su estómago vacío. No podía irse ahora, era así de sencillo. No sin antes preguntarle a Draco una última vez si podían volver a verse.

No estaba preparado para decir adiós para siempre.

Cuando Draco no reaccionó, Harry lo agarró del brazo y le hizo ponerse de pie, y después se agachó de nuevo para asomarse por el borde del muro. Tío Vernon le estaba buscando dentro de la caseta que había bajo el tobogán. Harry se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada algún lugar al que pudieran ir, pero tenía la mente en blanco.

—Te ha llamado _Potter_.

Draco tenía la mirada perdida, desenfocada.

—Sí —dijo Harry, tratando desesperadamente de darle sentido al mundo que los rodeaba—. Nunca me llaman por mi nombre de pila.

Había una casa cerca de donde estaban. Podían esconderse detrás, aunque lo más probable era que su opción más segura fuera el bosque que rodeaba el parque. A Harry no le apetecía especialmente adentrarse en el bosque de noche, pero si no había alternativa...

—¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿El _auténtico _Harry Potter?

Harry se lo quedó mirando, desconcertado.

—¿Hay un famoso con mi nombre? —preguntó. Pero Draco ya estaba tirando del gorro de Harry, apartando su flequillo con el fular que aún llevaba atado alrededor de la cabeza.

A Draco se le abrió la boca cuando se encontró cara a cara con la cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber Harry. Pero entonces una mano lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, y Draco retrocedió un paso mientras tío Vernon se cernía sobre ellos, su cara de un rojo escarlata.

—Sabía que estabas por aquí, enano ingrato —escupió, tirando de Harry.

—¡Espera, no, suéltame! —gritó Harry, resistiéndose, tratando de mirar a Draco por encima del hombro.

—Para qué, ¿para que puedas escaparte con tu amiguit…? —Los ojos de tío Vernon se posaron en Draco, y su cara empezó a volverse más y más roja—. Tu… es… qué… —balbuceó, una señal que Harry reconoció: la explosión era inminente, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerla. Efectivamente, tan solo un momento después… —¡_TÚ_! —Tío Vernon señaló a Draco con un dedo acusatorio, tirando aún más de Harry—. ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO?!

Draco dio un traspiés, temblando de miedo.

—N… ¡Nada! Ni siquiera sabía…

—ALÉJATE DE ÉL, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO? ¡TÚ Y LOS DE TU CALAÑA NUNCA OS HARÉIS CON ÉL! ¡_NUNCA_!

Harry no entendía nada. No entendía lo que tío Vernon quería decir, ni tampoco por qué la mirada asustada de Draco seguía posada en él, o por qué Draco había reconocido su nombre y había sabido que Harry tendría una cicatriz en la frente. Trató de liberarse, pero tío Vernon, al parecer satisfecho con sus palabras, se echó a andar, arrastrando a Harry a través del parque y de la calle.

Harry solo pudo mirar a Draco una última vez, solo pudo observar, impotente, mientras Draco se llevaba las yemas de los dedos a la mejilla; al lugar donde, tan solo un momento antes, Harry le había besado.

***

Esa noche, la cena de Harry consistió en un único osito de gominola que había logrado colarse en su bolsillo; sus palabras de buenas noches, en una sarta de insultos. De “un gandul y un descarriado, igualito a su padre”, y “ni siquiera puede mostrarse agradecido de que le dejemos vivir bajo este techo” y “pobrecita señora Figg, debe de estar asustadísima…”. Lo peor fue, tal vez, la carcajada incrédula que Dudley soltó al oír que Harry había hecho un amigo. O quizá los estridentes sollozos de tía Petunia, que al parecer se arrepentía de haber acogido a Harry para empezar.

Harry no solía llorar —no solía permitirse darles la satisfacción de saber que habían ganado— pero esa noche las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas con total libertad. Con la cara enterrada en su almohada, y con las orejas tapadas en un intento inútil por no oír las palabras de los Dursley, Harry lloró, y lloró, y no paró hasta mucho después de que los Dursley se hubieran acostado. Lloró de frustración, y de vergüenza, y después lloró un poco más por la pérdida. Y cuando lo peor de todas esas oleadas de emociones había pasado, Harry lagrimeó mientras pensaba que nunca descubriría por qué Draco lo había llamado el “auténtico” Harry Potter. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia jamás dejarían que se enterase.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y su respiración se restableció, Harry se quedó mirando la pared, sintiéndose vacío, deseando poder quedarse dormido y despertarse en un mundo en el que hubiera corrido hacia el bosque con Draco, en el que Draco se lo hubiera llevado a su reino, fuera lo que fuera ese lugar en realidad. Pero no pudo dormirse. Al final, Harry acabó por levantarse de la cama y acercarse a hurtadillas a la cocina. Mientras engullía una sola loncha de jamón y otra de queso, seguidas de un diminuto trozo de pastel de pollo, su mirada se posó sobre el bloc de notas que tía Petunia guardaba siempre en la encimera y donde solía apuntar la lista de la compra. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Tal vez no pudiera volver a ver a Draco, pero todavía había una forma de hablar con él. Más o menos. Harry no tenía muy claro cómo se mandaban las cartas, y desde luego no sabía cómo descubrir la dirección de otra persona, pero nada de aquello le importaba. Arrancó un par de páginas del bloc, volvió de puntillas a su alacena y sacó el único boli que tenía en la mochila. Recostándose en el suelo, se sacó las páginas del bolsillo y empezó a escribirle a su amigo.

**Epílogo**

_Diez meses más tarde…_

Harry estaba recorriendo el pasillo del bullicioso tren en busca de un compartimento en el que sentarse cuando una mano agarró la suya.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con unos intensos ojos plateados que lo estudiaban con una expresión que no lograba ser del todo indescifrable. Se encontró también con un pelo rubio pálido perfectamente peinado que sobresalía de un sombrero puntiagudo. Un ligero rubor estaba subiendo por los afilados pómulos de Draco, que estaba flanqueado por dos chicos que debían de ser Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco soltó la mano de Harry y, por un momento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Durante todas esas noches que Harry se había pasado escribiéndole a Draco cartas que habían acabado en la papelera de la calle del colegio, Harry siempre había pensado en ellos dos como Harry y Draco: dos amigos que habían sido obligados a separarse, pero que nunca cambiarían.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Harry ya no era tan solo Harry para Draco, sino Harry Potter, y ahora Harry también sabía todo lo que aquello significaba. Y también conocía el mundo de Draco; Hagrid le había contado unas cuantas cosas sobre los Malfoy y había tratado de disuadir a Harry de hacerse amigo de Draco.

Harry, no obstante, ya había tomado una decisión.

—Ten. —Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica sin apartar la mirada y le tendió la mano a Draco—. No es una chocolatina de calabaza, pero es lo más parecido que pude encontrar en el callejón Diagon.

Mentiría si dijera que el corazón no le iba a toda prisa, o que no le aterraba la idea de que Draco lo rechazase. Aún así, Harry mantuvo la barbilla en alto, tal y como recordaba que Draco siempre hacía, y esperó.

Draco levantó la mirada de la chocolatina a los ojos de Harry. Después miró la cicatriz de Harry, y de nuevo la chocolatina. Pasado un momento que le pareció eterno, Draco la aceptó, desenvolvió y se la llevó a la boca con una bonita sonrisa triunfante.

—Me alegro de verte, Calabacito —dijo después de tragar, sonriendo con tanta fuerza que debía de doler. La sonrisa que Harry le estaba devolviendo lo hacía—. Ven, te acompaño hasta nuestro compartimento.

Y, como si nada, la mano de Draco estaba envolviendo de nuevo la de Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está terminado, pero existe una posibilidad remota de que lo continúe dentro de... bueno, dentro de años. De cualquier manera, me encantaría oír vuestros headcanons sobre lo que ocurre después y sobre por qué Privet Drive es el útlimo sitio al que Lucius envió a Dobby!
> 
> Haced click **[aquí](https://artdecielle.tumblr.com/post/188613950561/commissioned-for-the-marvelous-rockmarina-for)** para ver el fanart que hizo Artdecielle para este fic (en inglés y en español! 😍)


End file.
